


Not Quite Ranidaphobia

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddie stops by during the OO team-up, Adam answers the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Ranidaphobia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: This is post Maddie/Nick. I couldn't resist playing with Maddie's frog fear.

Maddie was fuming. She had reached the point that if she didn’t get away and vent she’d start yelling at Nick. Why couldn’t he get it through his thick skull that she wasn’t interested in him anymore? Why couldn’t he understand that she was over him, had been for awhile?

Of course her sister was busy on a date with Chip and she couldn’t interrupt them so even though he was on a brand new mission she was sure Xander would understand that he was her only option.

The door opened before she could knock again. Maddie felt like she couldn’t breathe for a moment. She was staring, but she couldn’t help it.

He was staring too, then he began to blush, “Hi.”

“Hi,” she managed.

“I’m Adam.”

“Maddie.”

He stepped back to let her in and she stepped inside slowly, finding she couldn’t take her eyes off him.

“Maddie!” Xander greeted enthusiastically giving her a hug. She barely noticed, she tried to hug him back.

Xander stepped back and frowned, looking between them both, then shaking his head.

“No, won’t ever work you two,” Xander advised.

“What?” Adam asked, looking embarrassed.

“You’re a frog and she has frog fear.”


End file.
